


Diary Film

by MidoriNoHebi



Series: All to Action [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bridge between two stories, Dark Ateez, Diary/Journal, Dimension Travel, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, Sort Of, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoHebi/pseuds/MidoriNoHebi
Summary: They all wake up in different dimensions. They wake up in different Times, yet they're themselves, and even if they remember two different lives in one body, they all know one thing for sure : they need to reunite once more. The eight need to be one.But one of them doesn't remember who he is, as his soul was taken away from him, and when the time come to be one again, he might be left behind.Bridge between two stories, happen after 'Now you're gonna take me here'
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: All to Action [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922122
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. DIARY

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Atinys ! I can't really say I'm back but I did promise you a little something, so here it is !
> 
> This is the bridge between my previous story, "Now you're gonna take me there", and "One Day at A time," the Part 2 of this story I have yet to writr and publish, so you can read it even if you're not familiar with my Pirate AU, but you might not understand much about what's going on because even thought it is a bridge, it is happening after "Now you're gonna take me there", and has many reference to it.  
> This is very small, it won't tell you much as said previously it's only a bridge, but it still introduces you to the type of story the second part will be.   
> Hi to new Atinys, I hope you'll be curious enough to go check my fiction if you fell on this ! 
> 
> (everything will be published rather quickly, it's really just to set the mod, the chapters are barely chapters, more like small stories)

_The Universe is divided into many dimensions_

It didn't take a genius to understand something had gone wrong.

The second they had crossed the bridge, the second they felt the others' presence missing from their sides, they knew. They all knew.

They had been tricked. Shit had happened. They weren't together anymore, and they were certainly not in Utopia. It had all been a lie.

Time had passed. It was undeniable. They saw nothing of it, couldn't experience it, but they all felt it, wherever they were, time had passed.

Had they died ? Probably. Probably not. They did not know. They could not know.

All they knew was that somehow, even without living, even without seeing, being consicous at this precise time, they had memories of progress, evolutions, they had seen the world grow and change into something more modern, more advanced. If they had ti live into this time, it would appear very much different from the ones they were from, but they wouldn't be lost, or confused. Because they knew. They knew how everything had changed, evolved. They knew many, many years had passed.

They understood it was a trick of Time, once more. A trick of themselves, as they all remembered their doubles tricking them into thinking they had won. What fools they had been.

It had been years, yet it was only a month ago that they had faced their doubles in this fancy room, sitting, facing one another. It had only been a month since they had reached what they thought had been Utopia, had fought their way out of Wonderland, and had finally reached their Answer.

But had it really been that ?

They weren't sure it had. They knew something had gone wrong, the second they had crossed the path to Utopia. Because it wasn't the path to Utopia. Instead, it spilt them, now all of them alone, and sent them to an empty dimension, no body, no mind, just souls, seven, floating without a conscience or mind.

But not anymore.

Their conscious had awakened. Something had awakened them.

_Open your eyes_

They had, obeying to this very familiar yet foreigner voice. One of the seven found it really distrubing especially, hearing the voice resonated in the deepest depth of his being. They knew they had changed, they could feel that too somehow.

It was a lot of confusion, fear, lonelyness, but mostly, determination. To go back together, to find the others and most importantly, to fight back and avenge the wrongs that had been done to them. To understand what this fucking shitty situation was, fix it, and deal with their dark doubles. Because those bastards weren't ready for what Ateez would throw back at their faces.

It's with that thought that slowly, the seven lost souls opened again, body ready and welcoming in this new reality they had no idea they were in.

One soul was missing in this group of seven, as it already was his reality. This soul was not really where it should've been, and was not even if its body. The body in question, was the one of a man whom had been a feared and respected Captain, a Pirate King whom ruled on the Seven Seas. Now ? Now without any of his memories he was but a losy boy whom opened his eyes on a brown leather couch, blinking the sleep away and confused.

He didn't have the time to understand his surrounding, who he was or where, because he spotted a figure standing right in front of him, a few meters away, dressed in black, weaking a mask and a fedora hat, walking to him. The boy, not knowing who that was but understanding this person was dangerous for him stood up a little on the couch, unable to go very far he only straightened himself.

The man in black stopped right in front of him and raised his left hand, a big hourglass in hand.

The boy took it, watching at the man with fear and confusion, only to meet his own eyes. He didn't know how he knew those were his eyes, but he felt it deep on his bones, ringing every alarm his survival instincts had set. He looked back down at the hourlgass, and felt his eyes close again.

_This is the story where their dimensions are split into eight pieces again_


	2. HONGJOONG's dream

Former Captain, third Pirate King. Known by all, name making sailors shiver.

He was now unknown, lost, and with no memories of who he was. Waking up in that hangar, still on the same brown couch, he thought what he had previously experienced was a dream. He could see blue locks falling in front of his eyes, understanding those were his hair, and he took a quick look at himself. Black shirt, black pants with white legs, boots, a cross dangling at his left ear. He was dressed like anyone normal in his opinion, not that he had in mind a precise idea of what normal was.

He finally took a look around, and realised that the hangar he was in, wasn't as abandoned as if would've thought. There was another couch, adding to the one he was on right now, a coffee table made with pallets, everywhere different entertainement objects : a basket ball, a baseball ball, baseball gloves, books, music materials, empty bags of food. It had been filled with life, happiness, filled with fond memories and deep bonding moments. He could tell. The echo of eight laughs resonated in his mind when his eyes fell on the hourglass on the coffee table.

He blinked, curious, thinking he had been dreaming but obivously not. That man in black had been there to give it to him. Coming closer, he realised something : the white and blinding sand in the object was not falling as it normally shoud've. It was going up, uncaring about gravity's laws.

He stood up, looking around for anything that could help him figure out what was this place. He went to the only door he could see, but it was chained, and there was nothing to help him break the chaines. Light was coming from outside though, so he wasn't alone, there must have been something, someone on the other side that could help.

Except there was no one. So he kept looking. He found a jacket, probably his as he put it on and realised it fitted his stature. Black denim jacket, simple. He looked in the pockets and found a black leather wallet. Opening it, he only pulled out a single thing : a picture. Eight boys, all taller than one another, he the smallest, standing in the middle. He took a look at the big wall mirror next to the door and yes, it was him with blue hair and black clothes.

The seventh faces seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember any name. Only his came back : Hongjoong. Kim Hongjoong. That's all he knew. But these people, if he had been close enough to hug them, smile with them, and take a picture he'd keep in something very personal like a waller ... these people had to matter, right ?

But deep inside, Hongjoong felt restrained. Not physically, not mentally but ... His heart, his mind ... He was held back by something he wasn't aware of. Something inside of him ... was missing. And that thing ... that thing was what should've helped him figure this whole situation out.

All around him, the objects, dust, even chairs and lamps, the shreds of broken mirror started to rise, just like the sand in the hourglass, going up instead of staying down, and Hongjoong could only look at them, not understanding what all of this was, and what he was suppose to do.


	3. SEONGHWA's memory

Opening his eyes in his very own body, Seonghwa immediatly remembered everything that made him, _him._ He remembered his merman nature, his childhood with Wooyoung, he remembered being capture by Hongjoong and- ... Oh Hongjoong. His lover, his darling, his other half, his _soulmate_.

It's with that last fact that Seonghwa knew something had happened to his Captain, as he couldn't feel him anymore. He could feel he was alive, he could still feel his soul but ... It didn't felt like Hongjoong anymore, almost as if he was connected to someone else, yet the connection was the good one.

Unfortunatly, focusing on Hongjoong was not a luxury he had right now, because as well as he remembered his own life, he also remembered the one of someone else. Another Seonghwa. A modern Seonghwa. A Seonghwa from this time, when Pirates and Mermaids were past stories and myths.

He had changed. Black hair gone grey. Still wearing loose white shirt with laces, but now in tight black jeans and boots. He found himself sitting on a table, in an office, the wall behind him filled with papers accross which black ink had drawn many words and lines, many wishes and dreams. None of those bringing him any satisfaction, even when achieved. Seonghwa remembered the life of a lonely boy, with a desire to always do better, to fill a hole in his chest any way he could, trying eveything he knew off, only to be disappointed by every single one of those as none was enough for him tofinally fill complete. He remembered meeting Hongjoong, and all the other of the crew in this lifetime too. But everything was different. Yet everything was the same. They had been drawn to eachother, helped eachother stand. They had helped this Seonghwa to find was he was lacking in the most ...

And as now he walked down a white line on the ground, darkness surrounding him, stopping when he saw a single word that told him to, Seonghwa understood that the one he had been in this modern time, had been one to follow too many rules. Watching this embodiment of what he had been lacking, this beautiful woman dancing to a music only she was hearing through her earphones, he understood.

_Freedom_

The Seonghwa he had been before remembering his Pirate life had been lacking of freedom. What a cruel irony considering he had once been a merman, and the lover of the third Pirate King. He had own Freedom at that time. Even when he had been kidnapped by Low, even when they had to fight on Shipwreck Island, Seonghwa had always been free. But once again, this Freedom had came after his meeting with Hongjoong. And even in this modern life, Seonghwa had waited for Hongjoong to pop into his life before allwoing himself to be free, even without knowing they had a common past life together.

Now Seonghwa remembered it all, and he knew, deep down that it was Wonderland all over again. They had been seperated, and they had to meet again. This road down which he was walking, it would be his salvation.


	4. WOOYOUNG's choice

The world seemed so different, yet similar.

The difference were obvious for Wooyoung, and he had no problem understanding his reality was crashing with another one. One in which neither Yeosang nor Seonghwa had been at his side since a young age. One in which he had grown alone, finding comfort in dancing.

That thought made him smile. Of course he would find comfort in dancing in this life. As a merman, his body had always moved freely, to his likings and helped by the water, he knew no limit. Dancing had provided him the same feelings, the same power.

But he had been alone. He had been terribly alone, and despite his wish to do more and more, he couldn't do anything ... not until he met _them_. His hyungs. Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Yunho first. The ones whom had helped him fight his stage fright, the ones whom encouraged him to dance fight in the streets, between the road from his house to the hangar they met in.

The endless dance practice the four of them together reminded him of fighting lessons on the ship, on the Atiny.

Everything was so similar to the Pirate life he once had. Yet, everything was different. And that difference, was mostly violent to him when remembering his choices. The choice to give them up, the choice to forget about them, when they had needed him the most.

When _San_ needed him the most. San. His soulmate. The love of his life, the one who almost died for him and the one he saved the life of. San. He could still feel him, through their mating bonds. He could feel the other but in a groggy fog, and he guessed San was in a shitty position right now, probably the same as his. They had been seperated again. Not just the two of them, but everyone.

These were different places, they were different persons. Wooyoung's futur self had black hair, long enough to pull into a ponytail, there was trully nothing left of his merman self in his dark eyes. He still seemed to enjoy loose clothes though, wearing baggy pants, an oversize t-shirt and flanel shirt.

Standing in front of the hanger, reading this sign. He understood he had messed up. Not him per say, but the him of this time. He had to face the consequences of his act, and Wooyoung understood why he was remembering all that he had once been. He needed to be that Wooyoung again. A past Wooyoung, in a futur Wooyoung's body. It was his choice. To find the others. To find San. To find himself.


	5. YEOSANG's time

As a witch, it wasn't hard for him to realise what had been happening. The world he was living in, was not his. He didn't belong here. Yet, that's where he awakened. In a music class, his violin hanging between his fingers dangerously, threatening to slip and break on the ground.

He felt and accepted the wave of distress coming from deep within him, the other Yeosang trying to tell him something was wrong, to chase him too, because this wasn't where he belonged.

_Open your eyes_

Yes it had been him, his other self, his darker self, his _double_. He remembered their talk, remembered the advices. He remembered thinking his other self was undoubtly trying to outrun a thir party, back in that room where they had drank and ate together. When he had asked Yeosang to keep silent about this mess, and yet here they were. Yeosang didn't know now what his double's game had been, _who_ except the witch and the rest of the crew he had tried to double-cross. It didn't matter now.

He felt the fresh wind on his face, and looked around, at the other student sitting around him, playing their own violins, the music so sweet and tender, but so painfull at the same time. The notes sounded the same as so many songs Jongho's voice had sang, so familiar, but once again ... foreign. After a life deprived of parents, especially a mother, Yeosang had to go through one in which his father had been the one to stay. What a mistake. What a regret. Living with this man that had decided everything for him. He almost regretted to not be able to touch people. Almost.

_Expend your dreams Yeosang_

It sounded nice actually. There was always a  _but_ behind it. A limited freedom. A bird in a cage. Yeosang thought he was comdamned to be this, in all the lives he'd live. Limited. Yet powerful. Being a witch in Hongjoong's crew had not been the cage. Being a witch in itself was the cage. The descendant of Calpyso, the power contained in his blood, untamable, uncontrolable if released. Always restrained. 

But it hadn't always been like this. Yeosang also had feelings of joy, familiar faces bringing a smile to his cold features that his now longer and completely white hair didn't help make friendlier. Always dressed in the most expensive school suits, thanks to his father, Yeosang could give them up for jeans and flanel shirts when he went playing with the others. He saw all their smiles and faces, all their closeness, and deep within, he knew ... He knew that even Time, even memory loss could never bring them appart. They were meant to be together. The eight of them. Time was not the limit.

_They_ were. 

He stood up, all the birds flying out of their cages at the same time the students around him disappeared. He smirked, he had guessed right : right now they were all birds, and the cages where their own minds, again.


	6. SAN's resolution

He didn't really know who he was anymore. Choi San was such a basic name, and one he heard and saw everyday, but after years of moving around endlessly, never meeting with his parents spending a teenage life alone, he was done.

For once, he wanted to be someone else than Choi San. He didn't want to hae his reponsaiblities, his duties and obligations. He wanted someone to ask him what _he_ wanted. What _he_ desired. He wanted someone to care about him, and not just be a doll moved from one house to the other, changing school every saturday and having more different uniformes than different everyday shirts. Having more ID student card than money in his wallet.

A life alone. Moving all the time was forcing him into a lonely life. How else could he do ? People didn't want to get attached to someone who's move away in three days.

But _they_ did. Those seven other boys he met, and not even at school. Wooyoung, he had always felt a special connection with the boy, always drawn to him like a moth to a flame. How much surprised it had been to remember they were once soulmates. But weren't they still ? Souls don't change. They go through time and places untouched, unscattered, they're the same. Which would explain why they found eachother, even centuries after their first life together.

Remember who he had been, how important those seven boys were to him ... it gave a new purpose to San. He was walking purposelessly on earth for so many years, only to discover how much people cared about it. They had to remember too, he was sure of that, it couldn't be different for them. Even Seonghwa and Hongjoong, soulmates too, had found one another again. Life had decided this way for them.

Alone but always together. How poetic.

They stayed longer this time, and San had hope. Until he was told he had to move again. The world had came crashing around him like waves against the Atiny's hull so many years back. He had finally found them and he had to let them go ? Oh no, he didn't remember his past life at the time, but he still had this feeling, deep inside him, of complementarity, of belonging, that he never got rid of.

And so he knew. He knew this was the time for him to say stop. To say no. To stop being moved around like an object, and to ask to be treated like a person. With feelings.

Remembering how happy they had made him in this life, the laughs on the leather couch in the hanger, Wooyoung next to him, Yunho taking stupid photos of Mingi dancing, Hongjoong feeding Seonghwa on the other couch, Yeosang and Jongho playing with the basket ball, just all of them together, happy, finding peace in their chaotic teenage years together.

And the dancing trainings ... they hadn't all been ready for it at first, but after a few moves and goals they had set to themselves, they had moved as one, exactly as all should be, and give the best of them. Helping Wooyoung for his stage fright, giving physical forms to Jongho's guitar note.

All of this until the incident ... it was stupid really ... they were young and didn't know what tomorrow was made off ... but they let themselves being torn appart ... Without Seonghwa or Hongjoong, it had gone to pieces, and San had to be there to keep Jongho from hurting Mingi, Yeosang trying to hold back the youngest. It was stupid, but now that he remembered it only made it even worse ...

_Things had to be fixed_ , he decided. And so with all of that in mind, he knew what he had to do.


	7. YUNHO and his brother

Unlike the others, he wasn't born lonely. He had a brother. A younger one, yes, but close in age, and with whom he shared a lot. Worries, memories, happiness, family trip, the best times ! But also the worst ...

Music had been something they shared too. Singing, dancing, they had been their own little band, in their rooms, covering their favorite songs and having little shows for their parents when they were younger.

Growing up only took the child-ish part way, but kept the serious ambition about making and doing music. Yunho had always loved to dance, more than singing, and so he made sure to become the best. He was a friendly face too, and so he didn't have any problem making friends, approaching Seonghwa and Hongjoong narurally, soon joined by Wooyoung. He was the best at social interactions, so much and so well that he had also managed to tame the problematic child of the school, Song Mingi. His name had rangd numerous bells in Yunho's mind, but he only knew why now.

Mingi had been his only friend once. Mingi had been by his side since his birth, they had done everything together : getting into piracy, building a crew with Hongjoong, searching for Utopia ... even falling in love they had done it together. They had not once regretted it, but now, remembering of a life he once had and had been taken away from him too soon, Yunho had one regret : that he couldn't enjoy his and Mingi's new relation longer than just two days. But now, Time seemed to give them a second chance. A chance to fix everythingn perhaps, a chance to meet again for sure.

For now, he knew he had to fix things in this world. With his brother hurt, and lost, after the accident ... The accident that was his fault. Strings of guilts pierced his heart but he didn't know why he felt them anymore.

He had to meet with his old friends again yes, but he had to fix the mess he had done here as well. He wanted his brother to feel the music the same way it had been done before. He didn't know how yet, but he'd need to join his two lives in one. He felt it deep, it would be hard : in this life, Mingi had done him wrong, he had done all of them wrong. But he would not leave him behind, never in the world would he dream about it, now that he remembered, the _only_ option he had was to do this with Mingi. He only saw this possiblity.

So he went down this road, the same road that had taken his brother's dreams and break their group appart, and he stayed still, even as a flashing light came rushing to him, blinding and unforgiving.


	8. JONGHO's wanderings

_I had dreams before all of this_ , he thought bitterly, remembering both his lives separetly and mixing them to see where he had to mess up each time.

It was the story of his life, but not only this life, all his lives. To invest himself in something so much that he forgot everything else, only focusing on that one thing. It had been basketball at first. He was good, one of the best, thousands of dreams in mind, and places he could go to be even better. Coaches had noticed him, scholarship were suppose to rain on him at the end of the year ... but it didn't. What ran over him was an accident ... he shoudl've been more carefull. He should've looked before crossing the streets ...

Jongho had never been so desperate in his lives, the feeling of distress he felt when the doctor had told him he could never get back all his capacities ... It had broken him. That's twhen the shreds of his past life started to resurface. It started with his voice. Unable to do much, Jongho started to sing, and discovered he did it well, and so all these weeks locked at home to heal his broken leg, he trained his voice, alone, and when he could go back to his feet, he told his parents to find him a vocal trainer. Jongho was starting to cling to something again, but this time, unlike basketball, he was with friends. Basket was about team work yes, but he only knew the guys at the club, he had no one after the training hours.

It changed when the most important part of his past life, became the most important part of his current life. He met with _them_ again, and just life the first time, he fell in love at first sight with _him_ all over again. He didn't know it yet when they crossed eyes, but he had already admired him with so much tenderness in his eyes. He had already brushed his knuckles against his cheeks, had already held his hands. Now he remembered that even if he had done all of this, for a long time he couldn't, because of the witch's curse.

And so even if he had lost some dreams and hope, he could only see this life as a second chance for them to be together again, a life in which Yeosang wouldn't kill him if they touched. It was all going so well for Jongho ...

Until he got stabbed in the back. Until his dreams and hopes got crushed again. The fall was way much harder this time. Pushing past San to grab Mingi by the collar and throw him on the hangar's wall, anger, pure wrath pouring out of every pore of his skin, he would've hit him if it wasn't for sweet Yeosang's arms holding him back, his deep voice begging him to _stop, just stay calm and let him explain !_ , but Jongho couldn't hear more. He had heard to much already.

People kept disappointing him, his own dreams crushed by the very people he trusted the most, himself, and his friends ...

Now that he remembered it all, the only thing he wanted to do was to run to them. But he was lost, so how could he ? He'd need to be ready to do some sacrifices, again, but if in the end the price was to be at _their_ side again, then it was all worth it.


	9. MINGI's diary

He had always been alone anyway ...

A rough and damaged soul, one that had hanged to a past life only to be ripped from it at the first weakness. That's probably why he had always pushed people away. The trouble kid, yeah how many times had he heart that from teachers, students ? He didn't care. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone, he just wanted to enjoy the sunlight, earphones deep in his ears, music blasting through them so loud the passers-by could probably hear it.

His sun became different when he hit Yunho. He didn't hit him literally. He just bumpled into him in the corridors, and both knew eachothers from afar, so Mingi expected Yunho to either run away from him in fear, or take on him head on for being an ass. He did nothing of the sort. He apologised with a warm smile and turned away, something completely normal after all. Not for Mingi. He wasn't used to be treated this way.

And so at Yunho's contact he opened up, to others, the six others boys of their little mess up group, hiding in the hangar all night long and coming up with musics, lyrics, trying to do something of their lives. He had always been so locked up in his own musical world, he had forgotten he could share it too.

Be it on the damaged couch listening to Seonghwa talk about something confusing with Hongjoong laughing head on his thighs, be it with Jongho learning to San a few accords on his electric guitar, be it with Wooyoung and Yunho, pulling the other in front of the mirror to test their dances.

He had let it all in. And thinking about it now that he knew everything, he smiled ; of course Yunho would be the one to reach for him ... _again_. A second time. Another life-time.

So why ? Why did he had to ruin it all ? Why had gone to him ? He thought about his dark double again, thought about he had tried to make him feel, think. He had been sure to not believe a word of that liar before though ... but things were somewhat, much more complicated than they appeared ...

He had sent a message. Only one. And in a second, he ruined three lives. He could never forget the pain on Yunho's face when he had told them about his brother's accident. How his own heart had skipped a beat, praying and begging that he had nothing to do with it.

And then Jongho. Bretraying them to protect them. Would they even know ? Could they even understand if he ever had the chance to explain ? San had tried to make him explain, protecting him from Jongho's wrath, Yeosang barely holding the strong man back.

_Let him come at him_ , he wanted to say, but didn't.  _Let him come, it wouldn't be the first time_ . 

Yunho had fought so hard for him to not fall back into his old habits. He had to fight too. So he only put his earphone in his ears and closed his eyes, cutting himself from everyone around him and enjoying the silence.

Now he found it deafening. Now he knew he could run back to them, and tell them everything. Explain. With the hope they'd take him back. A past life together might help, but it would be this current life that would change everything. It would be the decisions he take now, now that he remembered everything, that would change things or not with the rest of the crew.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to figure it out but I will play a lot with reincarnations, as their minds awake in their 21st century bodies, and I hope it won't be too confusing. To make it clear they are in modern times but everything happens in their heads, even the world they leave it which is modern too, so don't go screaming anachronism. It's important that you understand that this next story will have nothing to do with a Pirate AU, so I hope you're prepared and won't be disappointed. The Pirate AU has been done already, and even if I keep my own story for the base, their MV's will be my next inspiration for the next fiction.  
> Nothing is written yet and I will probably wait for them next comeback (supposingly in December) to start writing the ficition, but some ideas are already popping in mind.


End file.
